Okami no noroi
by Animepewds
Summary: Two male dogs fighting over the female Lundehund. One is a German Shepard, the other is a small Beagle. What if that beagle got help from a golden retriever? and unlocked the curse of the wolf? ( There will be more clannad characters, but I can only put up four.) for next chapter leave a review.
1. Misaki-chan!

**Please enjoy this fanfic!**

* * *

**Shintani's POV**

Me" Oy! Misaki-chan! Where are you!? Misa-chan! Oy!

Evil meanie: "If you don't come down from there, I will confiscate all of your food!"

Me: "ehh?" After the meanie said that, I completely lost my train of thought and slipped of the branch.

Evil meanie: "You-kun!"

Me: What? that voice, and that name. I looked at her face. She looked just like her. Could it be her? I immediately flipped upside down and landed on my feet

"You there, what is your name?" I asked her, hoping it was her

Evil meaniei:" Ayuzawa...Misaki" she said blushing

She started to say something, but I ignored her. I jumped up to hug her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I must've surprised her, because once we made contact, we both fell to the ground.

Me: "I've missed you so much Misa-chan." I cried with joy as I hugged her.

**Misaki"s Pov**

Did that really happen? This is really You-kun hugging me right now? I can feel my face getting hot , and I can feel eyes on me. Normally, I would have pushed the person off of me, but for some reason, my body doesn't want to leave his contact.

Shintani:" Sorry about that Misaki-chan! I just can't believe I found you. Here!" he said, extending his arm while getting up

Me: "T-thanks" I said blushing, while I took his hand. His hands were so cold, and felt refreshing against my hot skin. I quickly pulled my hand away, and turned away sheepishly.

Shintani:" Huh? your bleeding Misaki-chan" he said as he pointed at a cut on my noise

Me:" I-I must have got it from when we fell, no big deal" I tried walking away, but he stopped me

Shintani:" Well, if I caused it, I'm gonna fix it. Grandma always did this to me when I got a cut"

He slowly leaned towards my face. We both started to blush. I felt his hot breath on my nose. Suddenly, my nose started to burn, and I felt my blush travel to it. As soon as he stepped away, my face felt ice cold. I stood there, dumb folded, trying to figure out what just happened. He stood back, face flushed. He then pulled out a bandage from his pocket, and put it on my nose. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, something I never flt before, not even with Usui. That's when I realized what happened. HE KISSED ME!

Just then, the bell to go home rang. Everybody, though shocked, started to clear out. So did I, but was stopped by a certain boy

Shintani: "Where are you going Misaki-chan?" he asked, walking besides me

Me:" I'm just going to get my stuff so that I can go home" I responded, still a bit shocked from the earlier scene.

Shintani: " Great, maybe I can see your mom and little sis again. I'll come with you" He put his arm around my shoulder.

Me:" Ahh! what are you-" surprised by his actions, I stumbled over my feet, and began to fall, slow-mo.

Shintani:" Misaki-chan!" he yelled while he reached for me, also in slow motion.

once again, we managed to fall on each other, him on top. We started to blush again, and diverted our eyes from each other. His hands were gripped on my shoulders, and I could hear his heart beat. The position we were in, my legs between his, didn't help either.

Me: "um? c-could you p-possibly ...

Shintani: "O-O-O G-g-gomen M-misaki-chan" he yelled as he jumped up.

I chuckled a bit. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. ...N-NANI?

Shintani:"H-h-here let me h-help you u-

?:"That won't be necessary" I heard a husky voice say, as I was abruptly lifted from the ground.

**Shintani's POV**

Suddenly, some tall blonde guy pulled Misaki-chan off her feet. He glared at me. I didn't like what I was sensing from him, and the way held Misaki-chan so close to him started to bug me.

Misaki: "Oy! Let go of me you perverted alien!"

Me: " Misaki-chan, do you know this guy?" I asked

Misaki:" Yah, his name is Usui. He is a perverted stalker!" she yelled angrily, while blushing.

Usui:" I'll be walking you home Misa" he said nonchalantly

Me:"Wha!" I said a bit jealous.

Misaki:"Like hell you are! Just leave me alone you alien, and don't bother coming by my house either. Oh, and my mom has a late shift, and my sis is at a friends house, so don't bother coming over either You-kun k? She said sweatly, blushing a bit. She then walked away

I looked at Usui. He glared at me again. He seemed to say, "I don't like you." I tried giving him back the same look, but I think I failed.

Usui:"She said for both of us to leave her alone, so you better" He said quite pissed off. I was going to make a come back, but he walked away.

Me: "So Misaki-chan will be home alone tonight ehh? I think I'll pay her a visit." I said happily to myself as I ran off to the store for some ramen.

**Please leave a review!**

Label:

Kaichou wa maid sama

Method:

File Upload Copy-N-Paste


	2. Baka dreamer

**Usui's pov**

That guy is just like a middle school-er. I'm too upset to see Misaki, but I will definitely punish her tomorrow for what she did. I smirked to myself as I fell asleep.

**Misaki's POV**

Me:"Ahh, this is what I needed, a hot bath" I said to myself, in total bliss.

I thought about what happened a few hours ago with Shintani. My cheeks started to redden as soon as I thought of him. He's changed a lot over eight years. He's much taller, lost a lot of weight, his hair is longer, and he's much cuter, and….. WHAT AM I SAYING? He's my friend, ughh! I need this bath.

I had finished my bath, and put on some dango pajama pants, and a T-shirt with a yellow dango on it. I sat at my desk, looking at some unfinished paperwork from school. It was a terrible rain storm outside. My eyelids started to drop, when I heard the doorbell.

Me:" Who could it be this late?"

I walked downstairs to answer the door. As I opened it, I was hit in the face with hard winds. I could barely see who it was

Shintani:"Hey, Misaki-chan, I've got ramen, want some?"

Me:"SHINTANI!? ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'RE SOAKING WET! GET IN HERE!" I yelled as I yanked him inside. He started to drip on the ground

Me:" You're making a mess, ugg, just stay here."

I ran to the bathroom to grab the paper towel roll. This boy! When I came back downstairs, I was stopped in my tracks  
Me:"Ahh!" I gasped. Shintani was stripped down into his underwear, and his undershirt

Shintani: "What's wrong Misaki? Are you hurt?" he asked as he walked towards me

Me:"N-no don't come-" I slipped on the wet floor

Shintani:"Misaki-chan!"

He grabbed me, and turned us over so that I landed on top him.

Me:" Are you alright Shintani?" I asked as I got up from ontop of him Ignoring the heat in my cheeks.

Shintani:"Yeah, I'm alright- Ow!" he winced in pain as he grabbed his arm

Me:"Shintani! Your hurt!" I said as I went next to him

Shintani: "It's o-

Me: "Don't say a word, now it's my turn to heal you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle" I said as I winked at him. After few seconds, we both rethought what I said and immediately started to blush. "I-I'll go get the first aid kit, so just wait in the kitchen.

**Shintani's POV**

I sat in the kitchen and waited for Misaki-chan. I studied the house, and it was way better compared to mines. She came back, and placed the kit on table. Misaki started to wrap my injured arm with bandage from the first aid kit. I chuckled.

Misaki: "What's so funny?" she asked

Me:" Doesn't this bring you back? My Misaki, taking care of me like when I was a child. If only there was cake- ow!" Misaki-chan had hit me over the head. "What was that for Misaki-chan" I said as I started to rub my head

Misaki: "First of all, I'm no one's Misaki. Second, I'm only doing this, because I owe you one. And third, why are you here? It's 11:30 on a school night!

Me: " Well, I was out buying Ramen, when this terrible storm started setting. I was walking home, when I realized how much rain was coming down. So, I came here looking for anyone I could borrow an umbrella from, and this just happened to be your house."

**Misaki's POV**

My left eye started to twitch from pure stupidity.

Shintani: " But I'm glad it was you Misaki. I went to at least 5 different houses that all rejected me. Your the first one to let me in. In a way, your my first." He said while smiling

Me: "B-baka You-kun" I said to him. He's a true idiot. My face started to lighting up. "So, do you intend on walking back home?"

Shintani: " I forgot about that"

Me: " BAKA! Give me you clothes. I'll put them in the dryer, so you can wear them in the morning."

Shintani: "Thanks a lot Misaki-chan" he said while eating a bread crust.

As I put his wet school clothes in the dryer, I started to wonder where he was going to sleep. Mother and sister's rooms are locked up, so he'll have to sleep with…. ME! my face turned red imagining us in bed together. I slowly walked back into the kitchen.

Shintani: "Hmm? Are you feeling okay Misaki-chan? Your face is red"

Me: "Ju-just come on so we can go to bed"

Shintani: "Sure", he said smiling, "where am I sleeping?"

Me: "W-w-i-th me" I said quietly

Shintani: "WHAA?" he yelled as he fell on his face, flushed. "A-Are you s-s-sure, I-I m-mean w-wha-a-t wou-l-d-d y-y-yyou mo-

Me: " It's that, or you can sleep on nice hard ground" I said sarcastically, while going up the stairs. I took of the lights.

Shintani: " Wait for me Misaki-chan"

I walked into my room, and awkwardly sat on my bed waiting for You-kun to come in. As he did, my heart skipped a beat. I really didn't see it in the kitchen light, but You-kun has got some cute features. His adorable scar, his small four pack beneath his chest. I felt my face go red again. As soon as he sat down, I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

Shintani: "Hey, Misaki-chan, I know you might be nervous, b-but I promise you that I won't do anything perverted." He said in a very flushed, serious face.

We both stared into each other's eyes, both faces red as beats. We both laughed at the same time.

Shintani: " Do you believe in charms Misaki-chan?"

Me: " Why do you ask?"

Shintani: " W-well, my grandma taught me a charm that you can perform to give you good luck before you go to bed. Wanna try it?" He shyly asked

Me:" S-sure" I shyly answered.

Shintani: "o-ok, we both need to lie down and face each other

Me: "like this?"

Shintani: "C-come a b-bit closer

Me: "L-like this?" I asked are noses were inches apart.

Shintani: " now put this bread crust in your mouth. N-next w-we have to eat this together o-only using our mouths. I must say, eating makes me tired.

Me: " Arf ouf serioush?" I tried to ask wt the bread crust in my mouth.

Shintani: "Just leave it to me" he said as he brought his face closer.

He closed his eyes as he slowly ate his side of the bread. The more he ate, the closer he came, The more I felt his hot breath on my face. It drove me crazy. I wanted to push him away, but my body wouldn't move. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Shintani's lips brush against mines. I moaned, but quickly covered my mouth once I did. You-kun must've heard it too, because his eyes shot open. I turned over, so that my back was facing him, and basically turned into the sun. I felt tears of embarrassment at the corners of my eyes.

Me: " I-I-I gomen-

~snore~

I smiled at the sleeping You-kun besides me. I ruffled his hair a bit. " Baka" I fell asleep on his chest.

**Shintani's POV**

I-i-i gomen…..baka…..~snore~...

I heard her sweet voice within my dream. That's how strong my love for Misaki is. I wish that tomorrow will bring forth a terrible storm, so bad that we'd miss school, and I could spend time with Misaki-chan in bed…..BUT NOT LIKE THAT!

?: but I would

Me: who said that!?  
?: Why me, of course

Me: Come out here coward!

?: But I am, in fact look before you

I looked in front of me. I saw myself. except I was older and had longer hair. I had huge biceps and a beard too! He wore old, black and brown, baggy clothing.

Me: Are you supposed to be me?

?: Yeah, but you can call me Scar

Me: Ok? where am I

Scar: Oh yes, that. You see, I am you from the future.

Me: Cool! how is it

Scar: It's horrible. Look,kid, I didn't come here to explain the birds and biogeneric bees. I came here to warn and help you.

Me: Warn me of what?

Scar: The future!

Me: I'm confused

Scar: Jeez, now I understand why Misaki called me Baka so much

At her name, I froze up.

Me: Is this about Misaki? Is she in trouble!?

Scar: NO! no, no, not at all. Here, watch this projection.

I stared at the screen of black. It turned on. It showed me. I was standing in a tree. I was crying. It made me want to cry. Next, it showed me in a classroom crying and banging my head on a wall.

Me: I don't want to w-

Scar: Shut up and watch! he said coldly

I stared back at the screen. It showed me and Misaki together, that made me smile. Suddenly, Usui showed up, and put his jacket on her. I gritted my teeth. Usui then barked like a dog. I was confused, but on the screen, I was crying. Next, it showed Usui and Misaki kissing, passionately.

Me: That's enough

no answer

Usui started to unbutton Misaki's shirt

Me: I said that's enough/

Fictional Usui: I love you so much Misa

Me: I SAID THAT'S EN-

Fictional Misaki: Ah! yes Usu-

Me: STOP! I grabbed the projection and threw it to the ground. It broke to pieces. I grabbed my chest in pain.

Scar: Now you understand the pain of the future. I am here, because on this exact day, at this exact time , in the future, you commit suicide.

My eyes shot open

Me: What do you want from me! How do I prevent this!

Scar: You see, Usui stole Misaki from you, because you were too cowardly, and waited for Misaki. This resulted in her marriage, and eventually impregnation.

I clenched my fists after hearing the words Misaki and Pregnant together.

Scar: Neither of these are with you. I came back, so that we can both have a better life.

Me: What do I do?

Scar: Here are some charms

He handed me some scrolls, weird knickknacks, and a tube of hair gel.

Me:" What is this for?" I asked

Scar: It's for your hair baka. Usui has the looks, and so do you, but if you come to your limits, this will work, trust me.

Me: What now?

Scar: Now, I must do one last thing.

Me: What?

Scar walked up to me and placed his hands on my heart. He closed his eyes. His hair began to glow, and his clothes changed into a white tux.

Scar: Baka, baka, baka, baka, ears, bite, bark, speed, give it to this baka.

My heart started to glow through my chest

Me: W-what did you just do

Scar: You'll find out sooner or later. Anyways, you see that door over there (he pointed to a black door behind him) go through, and you'll wake up from this dream

Me: ok-

Scar: Wait! three things

Me: go on

Scar: One. If you need to see me for whatever reason, just chant that saying. Two: Don't believe the fortune teller. The balloon has no holes, but the pump ran out of gas.

Me: What are you sayin-

Scar: And never forget…..Ruff!

Me: WHAT!?  
It was too late, Scar had already pushed me through the door.

Me: "Huh?"

I looked to my right. Misaki was still there, sound asleep. I felt a bag in my hands. I looked down and saw a plastic bag, full with all the stuff I obtained from my "dream" I looked at the clock. It was only a minute after. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Sweet Tail

**Misaki's Pov**

I ran down the street as fast as I could. I was going to be late to be early for the field trip that the first years were going on.

"Baka Shintani!" I yelled to one in particular. I quickly stopped my mind from recalling last night's event, to stop the blush creeping ever so slightly on my cheeks. Sighing, I ran faster to Seika high-school

**Shintani's Pov**

Me: "I wonder what I should get chu~ (picture him as a chibi, much like the three stooges at the beginning of episode 21.)

I was in a young boys dream land. I decided to by some sweets before the field trip. I was baffled. There were so many cookies, cakes, cupcakes, lollipops, br- WOAH! I said as I saw a gigantic rainbow lollipop in front of me.

Girl:" Say, you're a real cutie" a girl in a white uniform said while smiling with her friends.

Me: "HUh? umm..thanks" I said as I looked at her. She was blushing. she had purple hair that went down to her back. In her hair was a white bow that matched her white uniform.

Girl: " I always see you here..a-and I've been watching you for some time now. I was wondering if I could treat you to some sweets this Sunday, l-like a DATE!" she said as she bowed her head.

Shintani: " I'm not sure, I mean I barely know you-"

Girl2:" Come on, a cute face like you must get a lot of girls."

Girl3:" And Kyou here isn't like any other girl."

So her name is Kyou, I thought.

Kyou: "Then why don't you get to know me better?" She moved towards me, touching my cheek. Her skin was soft, and I blushed. In that moment, I felt a surge of energy in my body. I heard a voice in my head. _This young wolf is embarrassed, let his cheeks get the markings of the wolf. _

Kyou:" Huh? whiskers?" she moved her hand away, and I felt the markings go away

Me:"I-I-I um...I

Kyou:"I Love animals too! Say, why don't you meet me at school on Saturday? Here's the address. I take it You go to Seika High, so don't be late!" she yelled as she walked away.

I looked at the paper she gave me. It said _Miyabigaoka High school- section 314-Kyou Aisaka-001-445-9876_. It seemed to be written before hand, but it didn't concern me. I watched her as she walked away. Did I get whiskers? Is this A side effect of the spell Scar put on me?

Candy shop Lady:" Hey, Are gonna buy something Shintani?"

Me: "Oh, yeah sorry Miskune. I'll take five large cakes. eight giant lollipops, five brownies...

As I talked with excitement, I felt a burning sensation in my butt. Again, that voice: _This wolf is excited, let him have a tail that is joyous._

I heard the ripping of my pants, and the wagging of a tail. I guess different feelings and emotions have different characteristics of the wolf. I rapped the tail around my waist, considering it's long length, and took out my wallet to pay for the sweets.

**I know this is really short, so for the next chapter, can I get at least one more review?**


End file.
